


This Christmas Gift

by a1_kitkat



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Anal Beads, Boys Kissing, Cabin Fic, Christmas Smut, Elf costume, M/M, Not Beta Read, Teasing, butt play, long conversations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:07:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21934207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a1_kitkat/pseuds/a1_kitkat
Summary: Alex plans to spend Christmas alone at the cabin with Buffy. Forest has other ideas.
Relationships: Forrest Long/Alex Manes
Comments: 30
Kudos: 36





	This Christmas Gift

His blue hair clashed horribly with the awful green of his elf costume; his _Elf_ costume! 

Alex had been tucked away in the privacy of his cabin with just Buffy for company, having battened down the hatches with the intention of not venturing back to town until after New Years, when his plans had been thwarted by Forrest and his _Elf_ costume.

Alex had been minding his own business in isolation, having just climbed out of the shower, his hair still damp upon his neck, when a simple knock at the door had broken his isolation. He’d slowly made his way to the door and opened it to discover his boyfriend on the front porch. 

Forrest was dressed in an Elf costume and holding out a pizza box.

“For… What are you doing here and why are you dressed like _that_?” Alex asked him.

“I’m here because I wanted to see you and I’m dressed like this because…” he paused “I was volunteering at the local mall as one of Santa’s helpers. They made us buy the costume so by God I’m going to get my money's worth out of it”

“You look…”

“Hot? Sexy? Alluring?”

“Like I just want to rip it off you”

“Please don’t rip it, it cost me a pretty penny”

Alex laughed, stepped aside and allowed him to enter with the pizza offering. Forrest moved into the room and deposited the box on the coffee table. Alex closed the door then followed him but he dropped into the armchair instead of sitting beside him on the couch. He opened the box and grabbed a slice.

“It’s from that place you like” Forrest added, “you know, the one that _didn’t_ give you food poisoning”

Alex smiled.

Their first date hadn’t gone well at all but at least they were able to look back and laugh at it now. They never did find out what it was but Alex had been violently sick afterwards and Forrest had stayed by his side the entire night, taking care of him. It had been a very odd experience for Alex; he wasn’t used to being taken care of but he had appreciated not being alone while feeling so ill.

Their second date hadn’t fared much better. The meal at the Crashdown had been an improvement but the movie they’d gone to see after was possibly _the worst film ever made_. They’d turned to each other about halfway through and both burst out laughing. To pass the rest of the terrible film, they’d moved to the back row of the cinema then quietly made out like horny teenagers.

Three months later and they were officially referring to each other as their boyfriend. Only days ago Forrest had looked into Alex’s eyes and told him he was falling in love with him. A well-timed phone call had gotten him out of that predicament and Alex had fled to the cabin not long after.

“Yeah” Alex agreed “right… food poisoning… Yeah let’s uh not repeat that again”

“It wasn’t so bad” Forrest took a large bite of pizza. “Definitely one of my more… memorable dates”

Alex reached for a slice just for something to do.

“You really don’t like talking about it, huh?” Forrest frowned. Sometimes he really couldn’t read Alex but that just added to his appeal especially when other days he felt like he could read his mind; Alex truly was unique.

“It’s not that” Alex mumbled before picking a piece of topping from the pizza and throwing it to Buffy.

“You don’t like being weak and vulnerable”

Alex slowly looked up and met Forrest’s concerned eyes.

“You were sick, Alex” he continued as he slid across the couch to move closer to him “very sick but you let me take care of you… You hardly knew me but you let me stay and watch over you… It’s nice to be trusted, needed”

“Watching a guy spend a night vomiting is usually the quickest way to ensure no further dates”

“Anyone who bails on a guy when he’s sick is just a shitty person… But you never tried to push me away, you were too exhausted and all I wanted was to be sure you were okay”

Alex dropped the pizza back in the box, wiped his hand on a napkin then got to his feet. He stepped towards the couch and climbed into Forrest’s lap, one leg either side, straddling him.

He watched as Forrest shoved the rest of the pizza into his mouth and he chuckled as he wrapped his arms around his neck.

“I told you the day we met that I’m not easy to get to know” Alex explained.

“I thought you were just saying you weren’t _easy_ so I’d have to work for it” Forrest replied.

“So _that’s_ why you stayed?” 

There was a playful twinkle in Alex’s eyes.

Forrest slid his arms around Alex’s waist and looked into his eyes.

“I stayed because I didn’t want you to be alone” he whispered “it’s why I’m here now”

“I’m not alone, Buffy is here”

It was Forrest’s turn to chuckle. He leaned forward and softly kissed Alex’s exposed neck.

“Listen, I uh think I may have thrown you the other day when I…” he paused “said what I said”

Alex’s body tensed but he didn’t confirm or deny it.

“And I didn’t mean to put you on the spot like that” he continued “but we agreed to always be as honest as we can with each other”

Alex nodded. He _had_ been as honest as he could with Forrest but there was still so much about his life that he _couldn’t_ tell him. Sure, he’d told him the basics about his relationship with his father and snippets of his history with Michael but the big stuff like Project Shepherd and aliens were definitely off the table. The fact Forrest _wasn’t_ entangled in that entire aspect of his life was equal parts relief and frustrating.

“No, I uh I’m glad you told me” Alex stated “but it _did_ kinda throw me a bit. No one has ever said something like that to me before”

“Really?” Forrest frowned.

Alex slowly nodded. It wasn’t a lie… Guerin had been good at spewing romantic sentiments but he’d never said those three powerful words to him. Hell, his father never even said it to him.

“Not even… Alien guy?” Forrest asked.

Of course he’d told him about the toolshed so naturally he’d ask about _him_.

“We were so young; we didn’t say much before or even after… I really think _I_ would’ve said it if my dad hadn’t caught us”

“He was your first, it’s natural to want to say it to them”

Alex leaned down and brushed his lips against Forrest’s neck while he reached up and started to remove his pointy hat with detachable elf ears but Forrest brought his hand up to stop him.

“I meant what I said” he insisted. “I’ve never met anyone like you before, Alex, and I’m in this for the long haul… you know, if you are”

“I really like _you_ , Forrest but I’ve never done the whole relationship thing before. Everything feels new and terrifying”

Forrest took both Alex’s hands in his and softly kissed the backs of both. He then reached up and gently cupped Alex’s cheek.

“You don’t have to be afraid of me,” he said to him. “Of what you feel for me… if you feel for me”

“I do! I do… feel for you, Forrest. I like the way you make me feel… the way my heart skips when you smile at me and the way my” he blushed “the way my body reacts when you touch me”

Alex trembled as Forrest pulled him closer, his hand stroked down Alex’s back to cup his ass. He squeezed the pert cheek and Alex gasped.

“You’re so beautiful” He whispered.

Alex blushed again then started to extract himself from Forrest’s embrace. Sensing his shift, Forrest wrapped his arm around Alex then rolled them both over to deposit him upon the couch. He trailed a hand down Alex’s chest only to have him start giggling.

“What?” Forrest frowned at him.

“I’m sorry” Alex smiled “but your outfit just looks ridiculous”

Forrest smirked; he snaked his arms underneath Alex and pulled him into his embrace. He climbed to his feet and gently carried Alex through the small cabin to place him on the bed. Alex gazed up at him.

“Well, now you’ve got me where you want me” Alex said as he reached for him and pressed his face against Forrest’s crotch.

“Alex, wait” Forrest whispered. “Not yet”

He shifted to reach for the prosthetic limb. Alex merely nodded then watched as he carefully removed and placed it aside.

“I just need you to be comfortable” He said to Alex before he sank down on the bed beside him. “Tell me, did you come out here just to avoid me and my… confession?”

“No” Alex was completely honest. “I just didn’t want to be in town, watching all the happy families celebrating while I consumed every bottle of alcohol in the house then passed out on the couch”

“And you didn’t want to spend Christmas with me because… of what I said?”

Alex paused and reached for his hand.

“You didn’t ask” he softly admitted “and I was too nervous to ask you… in case you thought we were moving too fast”

“I did tell you I was going home to see my parents” Forrest replied.

“So you lied to me?”

“Not entirely… I did intend to go home until I realized you’d be all alone and I… couldn’t imagine not being with you when you needed me”

“And you decided showing up in an Elf costume was the best way to go about it?”

“I wanted to make an impression” Forrest confessed. “Figured you wouldn’t kick me to the curb”

“You actually wore that when you picked up the pizza we didn’t eat?” 

“Absolutely”

“And uh the staff didn’t react?”

“They just asked me where Santa was and I told them he was waiting for me to bring him food and a blowjob”

Alex smirked.

“So you’re halfway there then” he joked.

Forrest smiled.

“I’m sorry for showing up unannounced but I’m not sorry that I’m here” Forrest stated “Christmas isn’t the time to be alone… I just want to spend it with you”

Alex reached over, pulled him into a deep kiss and held him close.

For several long minutes they exchanged long gentle kisses while their hands caressed every inch of the others body.

“The sooner you get out of that ridiculous getup, the better” Alex whispered. 

“You’ll grow to love it” Forrest teased with a wink. 

He finally pulled away, told him not to move which Alex laughed at since he couldn’t get up even if he wanted to. Forrest got up, the bell on his hat jingling as he left the room. Alex sat on the bed, waiting for him to return. He reappeared with a backpack.

“You brought supplies?” Alex asked with a raised eyebrow and a twinkle in his eye.

“Only the best for you” Forrest smiled. He moved towards the bed and kissed Alex again.

They took things slow, knowing they had all night with nothing and no one to interrupt them. Forrest carefully stripped him naked, kissing every inch of his skin as he undressed him. Alex buried his fingers in Forrest’s blue hair, twirling the strands through his digits while they exchanged heated kisses.

Hevwas still covered from head to toe in his costume so he removed his hat and trailed the jingling bell across Alex’s nipples, making his love groan with delight. He plunged his hand inside the hat then began pumping Alex’s cock, the unusual fabric making him instantly hard.

“Forrest!” Alex moaned.

He moved between Alex’s legs, raised his hips and took his ball sack into his eager mouth. Alex cried out as Forrest slipped his index finger inside him.

“Ohhhh!” Alex cried out.

Forrest retracted his finger then dived in with his skilled tongue. For the next few minutes, he alternated between his fingers and his tongue as he sent Alex closer and closer to the edge. Alex was gasping as his skilled tongue teased and pleasured him.

“Oh God, Forrest!” Alex moaned.

“Don’t come yet, babe” he smirked “I have a surprise… something I _know_ you like”

His tone caused Alex to whimper and he looked up, gnawed on his lip as Forrest produced a tube of lube and a set of anal beads.

“Please?” Alex sobbed. Forrest chuckled then gently kissed him. “Please?”

Forrest took great care in coating Alex’s opening with his lubed fingers while Alex loudly declared his enthusiasm. He waited, very impatiently, as Forrest slowly almost teasingly coated the beads with lube.

“Please, please?” Alex sobbed.

He smiled a devilish grin, which looked rather odd mixed with the elf costume, but Alex grasped the duvet as Forrest slowly inserted the beads inside Alex until he was so full that all he could do was scream incoherently.

Forrest leaned back on his hunches and just watched as Alex writhed before him. His own cock hardened at the very sight especially mixed with Alex’s cries of pleasure.

“Forrest!” He sobbed as he bucked his hips.

“I love watching you beg” he teased “so beautiful, so perfect”

“So full… touch me, please? Please?”

But he didn’t give in, not immediately. Forrest kissed the cries from Alex’s lips while tweaking his nipples, sending him closer and closer to the brink. He closed his fist around Alex’s long, hard cock and slowly worked him while smothering him with kisses.

Alex grasped Forrest’s hair, tugging on his locks and making him moan in return. Forrest’s clothed body pressed against Alex’s naked one in an oddly erotic way.

Alex rolled them both over so he was straddling him. A deep guttural moan escaped his mouth as his body shifted and the beads teased him. He moved down his lover’s fit body, slowly lowering his pants as he went. 

“My turn” he teased.

He coated his fingers and inserted both his index and middle digits inside Forrest who moaned his name. Alex scissored his fingers, stretching and preparing him enough to slide a third finger inside. Forrest bucked his hips, fucking himself on Alex’s digits.

Forrest ripped open the packaging then handed a condom to Alex. Between them, they slid the rubber over Alex’s cock then Forrest parted his legs wide and welcomed Alex’s large package inside him.

They both moaned as they joined together. Forrest scrambled up to meet Alex in a hungry kiss as they bucked and writhed and Alex rode him hard, the beads stimulated his own prostate while he teased Forrest’s.

He wrapped his arms around Alex, one around his waist and one on his neck as their kisses deepened. Tongues melding, bodies slick with sweat, come dripping from the tip of his cock.

He wasn’t going to come first; Forrest _knew_ how to push Alex over the edge. He reached down, his fingers tracing delicately over the skin of Alex’s lower back. He grasped the ring of the beads and slowly began to pull them free.

Alex’s body trembled as his orgasm hit, his seed spilling forth over and over as each bead teased his hole. He buried his face in Forrest’s neck as the other man continued to slowly remove every bead until Alex was completely spent but his body continued to spasm from the milking he was receiving.

He pressed a kiss to Forrest’s neck then softly whispered in his ear. The three small words was all it took for Forrest to come.

*

The clean up took longer than usual because Forrest wanted to be very, very thorough. Alex was exhausted as he pulled him into his arms and kissed him. 

Curled up in each other’s embrace, Alex heard a knock at the front door followed by the sound of Buffy’s excited barking.

“Stay here” Forrest said with a kiss.

He climbed out of the bed, then padded naked across the cabin. He returned a few moments later and declared there was no one at the door but held up a small box.

Alex reached for parcel which was wrapped in newspaper and held together with duct tape. There was no card attached but Alex immediately _knew_ who it was from. He looked up at the very confused Forrest but merely shrugged.

“Must be from a neighbor,” he said, “I’ll open it in the morning”

Forrest nodded then returned to the living room to place it upon the coffee table, next to the uneaten pizza. He sighed. The sex had been worth it though.

He hurried back to Alex, pulled him into his arms and promptly fell asleep.

*

Alex awoke in the middle of the night, carefully extracted himself from his lover’s protective embrace. He didn’t bother with his prosthetic, simply hopped into the Living room and sank down on the couch. Buffy immediately jumped up beside him.

He felt around on the table for his phone and turned on the flashlight. The messily wrapped gift was taunting him.

His heart was pounding as his shaking hand reached for it. The box was lighter than he expected. He held it in his lap and pictured Michael trying to wrap it. Alex couldn’t help but smile.

He carefully tore the newspaper and unveiled the small box. Pausing to draw a breath and steel himself, Alex yanked the lid off and paused.

He reached for the phone again and shined the light into the box to reveal a photo frame. Alex picked up the frame and turned it over to discover a photograph of himself and Michael from high school. His eyes welled with tears. Michael had kept this for all these years?

Alex tried to blink back his tears but they slowly trickled down his cheeks. He didn’t hear Forrest’s footsteps but he felt the man’s comforting arms as they engulfed him. In turn, he wrapped his arms around him.

“It’s okay” He whispered, reassuringly. “Just let it all out”

“Why would he do this?” Alex asked. “Why?”

“It’s pretty clear he still cares about you”

“But he knows I’m with _you_ ; that I lo-”

Alex trailed off.

“There’s a note” Forrest nodded towards the box. He reached in and grabbed it.

“What does it say?”

“I’m sorry I hurt you” 

“That’s it?”

Alex reached for the scribbled note.

‘I’m sorry I hurt you, that _we_ hurt you’ he read ‘it was never my intention and I can see that you’re happy, loved, lucky to have found someone who’ll treat you right. We were friends once, a long time ago, and I hope this is a reminder of that. Maybe one day we can be again but for now let this be a reminder of who we were and what we overcame, together”

He lowered the note and placed it back in the box with the frame.

“It’s okay to be confused” Forrest said to him. “You two have a long, complicated history”

“That’s putting it mildly”

“You know it’s okay to still care about him too”

“Forrest-“

“You loved him and there’s no shame in that”

“He drove out here in the middle of the night, thinking I was alone, to give me this… What if he was… It’s an olive branch, right?”

“Did you _need_ an olive branch?”

Alex reached for Forrest’s hand and entwined their fingers.

“All I need is you” he said before kissing him.

“You have me, Alex, I’m not going anywhere. I love you and every strange, odd, questionable thing about you”

“You make me sound like a weirdo”

“So long as you’re _my_ weirdo, that’s all that matters to me”

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Based on this Christmas Prompt which has very little to do with the fic:
> 
> Someone receives a gift wrapped in newspaper and duct tape.
> 
> A/N: I updated this with the correct spelling of Forrest’s name


End file.
